


DrabbLus Series 3: Lukadrien

by universeEnthusiast



Series: The AnthoLuGy [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, one chapter deals with the effects of domestic abuse, this ones kinda dark yeah so pls be careful, yeah theres smoking in this in case anyone's sensitive to that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeEnthusiast/pseuds/universeEnthusiast
Summary: the short lukadrien drabbles ive posted to tumblri may or may not do more of these. i never know until inspiration strikes





	1. Strawberries & Cigarrettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> careful kids this one is just a little bit angsty

Adrien watched the scenery through the window change from the densely packed city buildings to the sightly sparser outskirts, and finally to land emptier of buildings altogether. He’d never paid attention to the road, he didn’t know the route. He left that to his companion.

Luka changed gear as they turned onto a different road. The sky through the windshield was pink and purple as the sun slipped away and the night began to bleed into its domain in its wake.

They arrived, at the end of their hour long journey, at a quiet spot surrounded by trees near a river that might have been the Seine. Adrien had never asked, and he’d never cared, either. Luka put the car in park and got out, and the blonde followed suit.

They’d done this dozens of times, and this time was no different. Luka leant on the hood of the car, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Adrien took his place next to him and sighed in the cool evening air.

His clothes would smell like smoke once he got home, like always, and his father would get mad, like always, and he wouldn’t care, like always. He’d decided years ago that his father could choke on it.

Luka offers him the cigarette without word and Adrien takes it without word. They almost never speak to one another when they do this. They just don’t need to. Adrien takes a long, dully unpleasant draw and hands it back. Smoking isn’t something he ever imagined he’d do, but life had a funny way of undermining his expectations.

“Same lip gloss as always, huh?” Luka asks quietly, shuffling a bit and blowing a pale plume of smoke into the cold.

“I can get it changed if you don’t like the taste,” Adrien smirks.

“Didn’t say I didn’t like it,” Luka shrugs and smiles, offering the cigarette again.

Adrien goes quiet once more, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply and surrendering his focus to the encroaching night. The darkness of the sky, the leaves of the dozens of tees nearby rustling loudly in the late autumn wind, the water rushing down the stream on it’s way to who knows where.

When he hands the cigarette over, Adrien realises that Luka is looking at him the way he only does sometimes.

He knows that look. It means he wont be speaking for the rest of the night. It means climbing the mansion gate with cold, shaking hands. It means an extra long, extra warm shower. It means a lot of confusing thoughts and very little sleep. It means glancing at his phone every ten minutes for the next three days, even though he knows there wont be any messages for three weeks. It means another month of misery before Luka texts again and offers one solitary night of solace from the rest of his life.

But he leans over anyway, and Luka smiles and kisses him deeply for a few precious seconds. And then he’s broken away, and Adrien curses himself for missing the feel of his lips and warmth of his face so close to his own and even the unfortunate taste of smoke.

Luka offers the cigarette, all but finished, and Adrien sucks in a final draw and tosses it into the water of the river. He waits as long as he can to exhale, because these nights hurt, but they’re still better than everything else in his life, and as soon as Luka knows the cigarette’s done, they’ll leave, and Adrien really doesn’t want to leave.

He never does.

And then there are cold fingers brushing against his own, which is something that he wasn’t expecting. He looks to his companion, eyes wide as he exhales. Luka’s giving him the look again, also unexpected.

And then they’re kissing, for longer and more intensely than they ever have, and it tastes like his goddamn mandatory lip gloss’s stupid strawberries and the cheap-ass crappy corner store cigarettes… and Adrien, incredibly, finds the taste to his liking.

It seems that Luka feels the same, as a cold hand finds its way to his cheek and the hood of the car squeaks horribly as he moves his own to touch it, as if to verify that its real and really touching him.

Adrien loses himself in the kiss, almost letting himself enjoy it, even though some part of him warns that this time will be no different, and that he’s going to be just as let down as always - but then they’ve fallen off the hood of the car to the ground, and Adrien looks up, red-faced, at the blue-eyed man above him in the dim light, and realises the look hasn’t left Luka’s eyes like it usually does.

And even though the rest of the night goes exactly as predicted… there’s a message on his phone the next morning, and Adrien lets himself believe that things really are going to be different this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was obviously based on the song Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan, but a special shoutout also goes to Catneylang, who made the original post that spurred me to write this fic. this fic is really special to me so i hope people enjoy it


	2. Comfy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was one of the kiss prompts i did so it's short but its softer than the last one so i hope that makes up for it

Luka watches Adrien as he takes in the interior of the boat, like his green eyes have never seen anything more interesting than the discolored boards of wood and knick-knack littered couch that’s older than the both of them combined.

Adrien picks up something small from the floor and looks at it in wonder, and Luka can’t help but smile at how everything is so new and exciting to Adrien. The blond has to be the cutest boy in this city, he thinks.

“Your house is so cool,” Adrien tells him with wide eyes and a dorky smile. Then he reconsiders his words, frowning adorably. “Wait. Boat? Your boat is cool?”

“Either works,” Luka shrugs. He’s still smiling, like an idiot, and he hopes he doesn’t give himself away. Then again, Adrien is pretty oblivious, if Marinette’s stories are anything to go by.

“It’s cozy here,” Adrien says, moving towards the bedrooms. Luka follows.

“Cozy?” Luka asks as they seat themselves on the bed. He’s heard a lot of words used to describe his home, but never cozy. He picks up his guitar and plugs in the amp cord

“Yeah,” Adrien nods, getting comfy. “I live in a mansion and it’s…”

Luka looks up from the string he’s trying to tune.

“It’s empty.” Adrien sighs. “I mean, it’s full of stuff, but… its lonely. No-one’s there except me.”

Words are not Luka’s forte, but there doesn’t seem to be a song he could play here either. He’s played songs for happiness and songs for heartbreak, but never for loneliness.

So, instead, he puts the guitar down to the floor and scoots closer to Adrien, hoping the proximity will help.

Then Adrien asks him a question he wasn’t expecting.

“Do you ever get sick of sleeping by yourself?”

“I can always hear Jules snoring in the next room,” Luka chuckles.

Adrien looks pretty dejected at this.

“Sorry,” Luka’s hand reaches for him, but he pulls it back, knowing it might not be okay. “I… I get it.”

Those bright green eyes are so sad right now, and it hurts him.

“Sometimes I wish I had someone to hug at night.” Luka blushes a little, looking into his lap.

“Sometimes I wish I had anyone to hug at all.” Adrien murmurs.

Immediately, Luka opens his arms in offer, and while he's a little surprised, Adrien accepts.

Its tender, and warm. Luka’s hoodie is soft under his hands, and his arms across Adrien’s back feel safe.

It feels… really good.

“Why can’t home be like this?” he mutters to Luka’s chest. 

“It should be, and it sucks that it isn't.” Luka whispers. “But…”

The blue-eyed boy swallows and looks at the blond hes holding, nervous.

“You can come here anytime you need it,” he says quietly.

“Thank you,” Adrien whispers, clinging just a little bit tighter.

Luka lets himself press his lips ever-so-gently against Adrien’s forehead, but if he’s disturbed by it, the boy in his arms doesn’t show it.

They stay in the hug for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adrien is not loved enough and it needs to be remedied with shipping


	3. Serenade

Luka checks his phone for the umpteenth time.

It’s 3:18 in the morning.

There’s no way he’s going to sleep tonight.

He gets up, throws his favourite hoodie over his pyjamas, and pads through the boat to head up to the deck.

He picks up the first guitar he almost trips over on the way to the side, sits down and begins to tune.

The moon on the ripple-filled water, the gentle rock of the houseboat and the slight breeze request a slow song, perhaps one of sadness or longing.

He plays a song from twenty years ago, one he wasn’t born in time to hear on a radio, but has become attached to anyway.

His fingers dance across the strings and his voice mingles with the wind as he performs. Its a small, soft performance, because there’s only once audience member, but a performance all the same.

“You couldn’t sleep either, huh?” he asks, not loud enough to wake his mother or sister.

The boy on the roof of the houseboat clambers silently down to sit beside him.

Luka is familiar with Chat Noir. Maybe too familiar, Ladybug and Marinette and Adrien (and even Chat Noir himself) warn him. It can be dangerous to be close to a superhero.

He started to believe it himself when the visits began. Lingering looks in battles that the black clad hero should have been fighting, stray words before either disappeared from a place both had serendipitously been, those he could deal with.

But he has a harder time holding back emotions for someone that comes to keep him company just for the sake of being with him.

“Will you sing me another song?” Chat asks.

“Which song?” Luka adjusts the guitar in his lap.

“Serenade me,” Chat says, playful as ever. “Sing about how you can’t stop looking at my eyes.”

Luka knows it’s a joke, but he’s going to do it anyway.

He’s going to serenade him.

And he’s going to be clever about it.

After the first chord, he sees Chat’s ear twitch. Luka keeps playing, a song both of them know and have even played before.

He waits until his companion is completely aware of what song he’s playing before beginning to sing the words.

It’s a song about the desire to get away from your life, and who you want to take with you when you escape.

It’s one of Adrien’s favourites.

When the last note drifts off on the wind, he looks over to his lone audience member. Chat’s blushing and staring.

“Well?” Luka asks.

There’s a moment of eye contact, an unspoken round of chicken between the glowing green eyes struck with awe of the musician and the blue eyes content to take in the sight of the superhero.

“...Consider me serenaded,” Chat clears his throat and looks away nervously.

Luka smirks.

It’s a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh im not as proud of this one but! w/e tbh


	4. Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lukadrien and “a kiss where it doesnt hurt” kind of bouncing off the idea of a kiss where it does hurt.
> 
> warning! this drabble deals with the subject and effect of domestic abuse, but there are no incidents described in detail. ALSO IT HAS A HAPPY ENDING IF THAT HELPS

“You know this shit makes it take longer to heal, right?” Luka asked quietly, gently smearing foundation across the bruise.

“I know, but it means-” Adrien winced with the pain. “It means nobody at school freaks out.”

“If you ask me, they _should_ be freaking out.” Luka whispered, putting down the foundation and picking up the contour pallet. “This can’t keep happening, Adrien.”

“I’ll buy you more makeup,” Adrien promised as Luka applied some faint splotches in the right places to hide the edges of the makeup.

“No-” Luka huffed and put down the brush in frustration. “It’s not about the makeup, forget the makeup!”

Adrien flinched.

“Sorry,” Luka breathed, and then returned to being frustrated. “I mean… you can’t just keep coming to me at five am with black eyes, Adrien.”

“Oh,” Adrien seemed to deflate a little. “I'm… I’m sorry, Luka, I’ll go-”

“NO!” Luka hissed and smacked himself in the forehead. “Fucking idiot, Luk- I mean you need to stop letting your dad beat you!”

Adrien flinched again.

“Wait, no, fuck, no. I’m sorry. I know you don’t _let_ him… beat you.” Luka growled, getting more frustrated and feeling more helpless by the second. “But you can’t just… you can’t just hide it, Adrien. You need to tell someone so they can help you get out of there.”

“I’ve only got one more year till I’m eighteen.” Adrien said softly. “I can hold out till then.”

“Will you be in one piece in a year?” Luka demanded desperately. “It gets worse every month, Adrien, what if-”

Adrien looked away, frowning.

“What if he does worse than bruises? What if-” Luka practically begged, and then his voice dropped to a whisper. “What if he kills you?”

Adrien’s face opened up in fear. He’d never considered his father might do worse.

Then again, he’d never considered that his father could raise a hand to him, either.

“You can’t keep getting hurt,” Luka put his head in his hands. “I can't… I can’t keep watching you get hurt like this.”

Adrien swallowed and looked around the measly one-room apartment. It had been a year since he’d started coming here before school, when the bruises were in the wrong places to hide with clothes. Luka was gentle and patient with him, helping him cover the bruises and coming by the school to check on him.

If he’d gone to Nino, Nino would have gone on the warpath and gotten himself in trouble. And Marinette? Marinette had enough problems.

Adrien couldn’t tell them.

Luka took in a shaky breath and picked up the brush again, rubbing his eye and sniffing.

“Are you… are you crying?” Adrien began to hurt on the inside as well as around his eye.

“It-it’s just early for me,” Luka mumbled. “C'mon, let's… let’s just finish this and get you off to school.”

Adrien wasn’t convinced. Luka’s eyes were red, and, yes, that could just be the tiredness, but Luka was a sensitive man. He probably was actually crying about this.

“There.” Luka murmured. “All covered.”

He put the makeup back in its bag and dropped it off the side of the bed, not making eye contact.

“Thank you, Luka,” Adrien almost reached out for a hug, but hugs were more of a Nino or Marinette thing.

Luka looked up and took Adrien’s cheeks in his hands, and leant forward and pressed a kiss to his bruised eye.

“Does it hurt anywhere else?” Luka asked, something in his eyes that Adrien didn’t recognize.

Adrien, a little stunned, pointed to where last week’s bruise had been, on his shoulder. It still ached in gym class.

Luka kissed the spot Adrien had pointed to and Adrien wondered if Luka would kiss somewhere he hadn’t been hurt.

Adrien brushed his finger against his own lips, and Luka seemed to hesitate.

He searched Adrien’s face, and then kissed him.

Adrien had only dreamed of being kissed like this.

Kissed like the other person loved him.

Luka tasted like the shitty black coffee he’d used to wake himself up enough to apply makeup, but it was comparable to ambrosia on Adrien’s tongue. Luka’s fingers gripped Adrien’s face gently, but the touch was enough to set Adrien’s cheeks on fire.

Adrien brought his hands up to hold Luka’s arms, and tried to breathe through his nose.

“School.” Luka broke suddenly and blinked, as if he’d been smacked in the face with a wet fish. “We gotta get you to school.”

“I don’t wanna go.” Adrien blurted without thinking.

Luka let out a breathless half-laugh and looked at Adrien with some kind of sad smile.

“You can come back after school, ok?” Luka stroked Adrien’s cheek with his thumb. “You can come here whenever you need to.”

“Even if it’s not for a bruise?” Adrien swallowed.

“Even if it’s not for a bruise.” Luka nodded. “Please, come back. I want to help you, Adrien, I… anything. Anything you need, I wanna help.”

“So…” Adrien dared. “If I said I needed one more kiss before school?”

“Pffft,” Luka rolled his eyes. “Okay.”

Luka gave him another kiss.

And then one more before Adrien got out of the car and bolted up the steps.

He knew his problems weren’t over. He knew that after he went to Luka’s, he would still have to go home, and he would still have to face his father, and keep hiding and lying and treading oh-so-carefully.

Adrien still had problems.

But he also had Luka.

And that was something.


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lukadrien with an unexpected confession! do not be fooled by the first few lines, this one is fluffy i swear

Chat Noir dropped down into the alleyway between two buildings and barely landed before Plagg left his body.

Adrien set Luka down as gently as ever, but Luka knew he was still mad.

Adrien’s first move was to feed Plagg, who was as silent as his holder, and Luka began to hate it.

“Please say something.” he beckoned.

“I thought you didn’t like talking.” Adrien retorted.

Luka winced, hurt.

“What _the hell_ did you think you were doing?” the blond turned on him.

“It was gonna hurt you,” he replied weakly.

“SO WHAT?” Adrien threw his hands up in the air. “Chat Noir’s _invincible_ , Luka, you aren’t!”

Luka looked away.

“It’s my _job_ to get hurt.” his companion put his face in his hands. “And it’s _your_ job to run away when an akuma appears.”

“But I can’t just… leave you!” the musician pleaded.

“You _have_ to!” Adrien hissed, stepping closer. “You have to get yourself to safety so that I can make sure everyone else is safe!”

“But do you have to get hurt?!” Luka argued desperately.

“I’m _fine_!” Adrien yelled. “Look at me, Luka, I’m fucking _fine_! I’ll be fine every time! The only person you need to worry about in an attack is yourself!”

“But _**WHY**_!?” Luka cried. “How do I know you’ll be okay? How do I know you’ll come back to me?!”

“Because,” Adrien growled. “An akuma is **nothing** compared to love!”

Those words, corny as they sounded at first glance, seemed to smack them both in the face.

Adrien hadn’t expected to say them, and Luka hadn’t expected to hear them.

They’d only been dating a few weeks, and it had been wonderful, but tough thanks to the likes of Adrien’s schooling and Adrien’s father and, of course, Adrien’s superhero work, which had only taken Luka a few days to catch onto.

Luka already loved Adrien - he tended to love very easily - but he’d been scared to say it. They were still young and things were still fresh, and the city was still prone to life-threatening destruction on the regular, so god knew what other nonsense could happen any day of the week.

He’d honestly had no idea that Adrien had been feeling the same.

“Adrien…” he murmured in surprise.

“The boat’s over the block.” Adrien went red and looked away. “Head home, I'll… I’ll text you later.”

“No, wait,” Luka closed the distance between them and reached out to hold him. “I love you, too.”

His pretty little boyfriend blinked his big green eyes and after a long moment, hugged him tight.

“Can you still stay out of akuma battles from now on, please?” Adrien asked, muffled slightly by Luka’s hoodie.

“Yeah,” Luka sighed.

Adrien kissed him. They didn’t kiss often but it always made Luka’s heart race.

“Gross.” Plagg complained from by the wall. “Stop it. I wanna go home to my Camembert.”

“Shut up, pipsqueak,” Luka mumbled into Adrien’s lips, and then realised he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Adrien burst into laughter, interrupting the tender moment, and then cleared his throat and stepped away to leave.

“Text you later,” Adrien said nervously, a goofy smile on his face.

“Bye,” Luka waved.

And then he was gone.

And, even though it was going to happen a lot more after that, Luka wouldn’t get used to leaving random alleyways on the sly for a very long time.


End file.
